This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. A variety of arrangements may be used to limit fuel consumption while providing a desired engine power output. In one example, deactivating valve lift mechanisms may be included to increase fuel efficiency by effectively shutting off cylinders during low power demand conditions.